Harry Potter and the Hero's Reward
by red-jacobson
Summary: Answer to the Harry Potter and the Hero's Reward Challenge on HPFFA, but I've added my own twists to the story. After her rescue from Malfoy Manor, Luna decides to reward Harry but finds out she isn't the only girl who has the same idea. Good thing Luna is a very open-minded girl, and so's Ginny!
1. Chapter 1 - Prologue

**STORY TITLE: Harry Potter and the Hero's Reward**

**PART:** 01 of ? Prologue  
**AUTHOR:** Red Jacobson ( )  
**DISTRIBUTION:** HPFFA, , Archive of Our Own, Hentai-Foundry, Questionable Questing  
**DISCLAIMER:** None of the Characters You Recognize belong to me, they all belong to JK Rowling and her publishers.  
**SUMMARY: **Answer to the Harry Potter and the Hero's Reward Challenge on HPFFA, but I've added my own twists to the story. After her rescue from Malfoy Manor, Luna decides to reward Harry but finds out she isn't the only girl who has the same idea. Good thing Luna is a very open-minded girl, and so's Ginny! **NOTE: At the moment this story is basically a PWP, especially the Prologue, but that may change as the characters tell me the story.**

**FEEDBACK: **Of course! It Makes Me Write Faster  
**RELATIONSHIPS:** Harry/Ginny, Harry/Ginny/Multi  
**RATING:** NC-17  
**WORD COUNT:** 5,135  
**SPOILERS:** None, if you don't know how the Harry Potter story goes by now, why are you reading this story?  
**WARNINGS:** If You've ever read any of my stories, you know what to expect, Oral, anal, Femme-slash, dom/sub, multiple partners, and Femme-cest. There is also reference to open relationships and possible partner swapping in later chapters.

**AUTHORS NOTES: This is slightly AU in that both Fred and Tonks survive the Final Battle**

**TO MY READERS: I honestly hadn't intended to start a new story, but I had finished a chapter earlier and my eye landed on this challenge. Before I knew it my mind started freewheeling, and I was a thousand words into this chapter! Hope you enjoy, and I hope the original challenger doesn't mind that I'm not following his challenge precisely.**

_**Shell Cottage**_

_**Tuesday, April 7**__**th**__**, 1998 **_

_**Early Morning**_

The sun was shining through the window, and there was a distant sound of birds singing, but that wasn't woke her up. Luna kept still in her bed, listening carefully with her eyes closed, trying to keep her breathing as even as possible, in case it was all a dream and she was still in Malfoy Manor. But the smell of fresh cut grass was too real and too close for it to be a dream, and the sound of a woman's laughter was just too happy as it moved by the window to be one of the women prisoners or even the Death Eaters.

Trying to close out the sounds from the window, Luna focused, what was it that woke her up? Then she heard it, a man's voice groaning softly, and it was coming from the wall next to her bed! Sitting up with a start, she tried to think about what she'd seen of the house when she arrived and realized that it was the shower in Harry's room!

She hesitated briefly, not wanting to disturb her friend's privacy, but he had been hurt when they escaped. What if he had fallen and needed help? Grabbing her wand, she cast a viewing spell on the wall, and almost dropped her wand in shock!

It was Harry alright, but he had all the help he could possibly need at the moment. He wasn't alone in the shower, Ginny was with him, and both of them were completely naked! Harry was leaning against the wall of the shower, and Ginny was on her knees in front of him, her mouth on his cock. Luna started to cancel the spell, but then she saw the pure bliss on Ginny's face, and the way her hand was moving between her legs, and then the pleasure on Harry's face as his hands gently stroked Ginny's hair. She couldn't look away, even though she knew she should.

Without really thinking about it, Luna's hands moved to the bottom of the light sleeping gown she'd been wearing and pulled it up and over her head, leaving her just as naked as Harry and Ginny. Spreading her legs, she used the trick that every witch at Hogwarts learns by their third year and slapped the base of her wand against the palm of her hand. Feeling the wand start to vibrate, she leaned back on her bed against the pillows and started running the wand along her body.

She sighed softly as the wand circled her nipples, making them tighten nicely, and she used her free hand to toy with them while she watched. She licked her lips hungrily as she watched Ginny pull back and Luna got a good look at just how big Harry really was! She'd never actually seen one in the flesh, even though she'd been terrified that she would have while a prisoner, but then she had heard Yaxley saying something about needing virgin sacrifices for a ceremony on Beltane at the beginning of May.

She had been deliriously happy to be rescued anyway, but knowing that she wasn't going to be sacrificed to feed power to You Know Who just added to the feeling of almost indescribable relief she had felt! And it was thanks to the man she was watching that she still was a virgin, and the feeling swelled within her that it would only be right to offer that to him! Luna briefly wondered if she was feeling the pull of a life debt, but since she would have happily gone to Harry's bed after the Slug Club Party the year before she didn't think it was.

She slowly ran the wand down between her breasts as she watched Harry pull completely out of Ginny's mouth and start to stroke himself. Luna wondered why he was doing that, but then she noticed that Ginny had tilted her head back and closed her eyes, her mouth wide open, and then Luna understood, holding her breath as Harry's hand gripped his cock tightly and pointed it at Ginny's mouth. She didn't have to wait long before the first blast of Harry's cum shot out and landed in the kneeling girl's mouth, and then a second as Ginny swallowed, and finally a third shot landed on the redhead's tongue.

Luna thought the look of absolute joy on Ginny's face was one of the most beautiful things she'd ever seen, and that was before Ginny closed her eyes and moaned as she fell back against the opposite wall, a massive orgasm hitting her! Glancing over at Harry, she was shocked that he was still completely hard, she'd always heard that a man went soft after he came? But apparently, Harry was just as different there than he was in everything else because he was clearly ready to keep going. And from the way Ginny was smiling as she climbed to her feet and pressed herself against the wall, so was she!

She spread her legs wider and started running the vibrating wand along the outside of her pussy, biting her lip to keep from moaning loudly and disturbing anybody who might be in earshot. Unfortunately, she was a bit late in her caution, because Fleur had heard her earlier sigh when she was walking by the window outside, and, curious, had glanced into the room to make sure Luna didn't need any assistance.

Fleur's eyes widened at the sight of the masturbating girl, and then her eyes followed where Luna was watching and she felt her mouth starting to water at the sight of Harry and Ginny. Quickly turning her head, she saw that Bill was engrossed in conversation with Arthur and Molly, Fleur cast a notice me not spell on Luna's window and hurried into the house, her fingers loosening her robe as she walked.

She and Bill had an understanding, he knew that she enjoyed a woman's touch as much as a man's, and he had no objections to her indulging her desires, even if he wasn't there. Although, there had been several enjoyable nights when he was with her, most recently when she had been consoling Nymphadora about being deserted before her wedding by that damned cowardly werewolf!

By the end of the night, the Metamorph had absolutely no doubts about her desirability to either men or women and had even happily joined them a couple of other times when their schedules permitted. Interestingly enough, Nymphadora had expressed an interest in Harry as well, when Fleur had commented about wanting to reward him for saving Gabrielle's life during the Second Task, and hers during the Third. Bill had been perfectly accepting of the idea because he knew that Fleur would always return to his bed.

If it had been another girl in the shower with Harry, she might have even invited Bill to watch with her, but he would be uncomfortable watching his little sister having sex with anyone. And she had the feeling that Luna would be uncomfortable with a man she didn't know extremely well seeing her in the nude. Hopefully, that wouldn't apply to another woman, because Fleur did find her attractive in a waifish sort of way, especially after happening to see her nude.

Walking quietly down the hallway, Fleur paused at Luna's door and was amused to see that she hadn't completely closed it during the night. Slowly opening it, she listened for any reaction from Luna, but there was nothing but moans and sighs coming from the girl. Sliding inside, she looked at the girl and saw that she was staring fixedly at the scene on the wall, and Fleur admired the way Ginny's breasts swayed in Harry's hands as he stroked into her from behind. She could see one of Ginny's hands was rubbing her mons and her head was tilted back, eyes closed as she moaned in pleasure.

When Ginny's hand shifted, Fleur was intrigued to see that she was completely hairless between her legs, and wondered if that was her idea or Harry's? She herself was completely bare as well because Bill had requested it. He said he enjoyed seeing her bare flesh when another girl's tongue was licking her, and since she enjoyed the feeling as well she'd been happy to go along with it. He could have asked her to pierce herself, and that she would have objected to, but this was a harmless indulgence that made her husband happy, so why not?

Closing the door completely behind her, Fleur cast a wordless silencing charm on the door and the walls so that they wouldn't alert any of the other residents, and then she cleared her throat to let Luna know she wasn't alone any longer. The girl jerked on the bed and turned to look at her. She started to stammer an explanation, but Fleur just smiled and let her robes fall open, showing her nude body underneath. Approaching the bed she said, "No need to be embarrassed, sweet Luna, they are very attractive, are they not? I've often imagined letting both of them enjoy my body as I enjoyed theirs, so I hope you don't mind company while we watch them?"

Luna stared at her nude body for a moment, before smiling slightly and moving so there was room on the bed. Fleur took the silent invitation and sat down next to Luna, her leg almost touching the younger girl as she started her own wand vibrating. Holding the wand with one hand, she lifted it to her mouth and licked it, running her tongue along the length before wrapping her lips around the tip and sucking as her eyes locked on Harry's shaft plunging into Ginny.

Feeling Luna shift slightly against her, Fleur glanced over and saw that Luna had lifted her wand to her mouth as well, seeming to mimic what Fleur had done. Although Fleur could see that the wand was slick with Luna's juices, and she didn't seem to mind the taste at all. Removing the wand from her mouth, she softly said, "Have you never had a man in your mouth, sweet Luna?"

When the girl blushed, shaking her head, Fleur said, "When we have the time, would you like me to teach you, I have a toy about the same size as Harry, so if that's who you desire, I can get you accustomed to it."

Pulling the wand from her mouth, Luna started to speak, telling Fleur what she had gone through when she was a prisoner and her fears of being used. She talked about hearing the screams of the girls in other parts of the dungeon who had been raped and killed, and how the Death Eaters just laughed about it because they were only muggles!

By this time, the show Harry and Ginny were unwittingly putting on had been completely forgotten as Luna let out the tears that she had been holding since she had been taken from the Express. Fleur automatically wrapped her arms around the sobbing girl, their nakedness was forgotten as Luna sobbed in her arms.

Eventually, Luna calmed, and hugged Fleur tightly, "Thank you, Fleur, I'd been holding that in for a long time, and it felt good to let it out." Wiping her eyes, she gave a natural smile and said, "But yes, I would love for you to teach me. I'd decided earlier that since Harry was the one who saved me from being raped as part of a sacrifice, he should be the one to get my virginity."

Fleur nodded, a slight smile on her face, "You may have company, because my sister Gabrielle feels the same way about our Harry, and is determined to find her way into his bed as soon as this damned war is over."

Luna frowned, "I don't know your sister, but if she's as nice as you I think we can get along. But I don't know if Ginny will give us the chance. She's been in love with Harry since he rescued her from the Basilisk, and now that they are together, would she even let him talk to another girl? I know she can be jealous at times."

Fleur chuckled, "I think you might be surprised. I've had several delightful conversations with Ginny since the wedding. Did you know that she and Harry became lovers the night of his birthday? She told me they were both virgins, and he managed to take her mouth, pussy, and derriere twice before she had to beg for a rest! As a virgin! And apparently, he's gotten even stronger since then."

Luna stared at her in shock, and Fleur nodded, "She and I spoke last night, and Ginny told me that the two of them were seriously considering asking at least another one or two girls to join them, just so Ginny can get some sleep every few nights. Plus there are the multiple families Harry is responsible for, he will need a wife and a consort for each one. So I would say you have a very good chance of getting what you desire, my sweet Luna."

Luna licked her lips nervously, "But, I would have to be a consort if I wanted to be with him permanently, because I'm the last of the Lovegood family, and that would mean I would have to be with Ginny as well as Harry, and I'm worried about being with another girl. I know that a lot of girls in the dorm played around, but I wasn't close enough to anyone."

Fleur took Luna's hand reassuringly, and said, "Luna my sweet, making love to another woman is even easier than a man, because you already know what feels good on your body, and your partner has the same body. I've been with many girls since I was your age, and get a great deal of pleasure every time. I'll be happy to teach you what you need to know."

Luna opened her mouth to answer when a loud moan from Ginny distracted them both and the two women turned toward the window into the shower. Luna's jaw dropped and Fleur gave an impressed whistle as they watched Harry sliding his erection into Ginny's bottom, and the ecstatic smile on the girl's face told them everything they needed to know about how much she was enjoying herself!

Luna was staring at the way Harry was plunging into Ginny, and her hand dropped between her legs of its own accord, working her fingers into her swollen pussy. She was moaning as her thumb found her button and she kept her eyes locked on the wall as she started panting, her skin flushed with arousal, lost in a world of lust, totally forgetting that Fleur was sitting right beside her.

Fleur smirked, it seemed that she and Gabrielle have something in common already, her little sister was absolutely fascinated with the idea of being buggered by Harry. Although with Gabrielle it was part of the submissive nature of a Veela when she finds her chosen mate. Fleur certainly enjoyed taking Bill that way as a change of pace, but it seems that Luna would be one of those who desired it on a daily basis. She mentally added teaching the girl the preparation spells to the training she would be doing.

She waited while Luna pleasured herself, idly stroking her own pussy as she watched Harry sodomizing her sister-in-law, and considered talking to Bill about brewing polyjuice, it would be interesting to experience Harry's size for herself, to make sure that the toys she would give Luna were properly proportioned. If Harry had any objections, she would let Bill offer him and Ginny some of her hair to use as well.

Ginny cried out again as she felt Harry swelling deep in her arse, the blast of cum triggering the latest in a series of incredible orgasms, and she was glad that they silenced the outer walls of the bathroom or half the household would be bursting in to see what was going on! Her parents were open-minded, but Ginny really didn't want to have her mum giving her pointers on taking a buggering. She could manage that very well on her own, thank you!

When Harry finally pulled out, going soft at last, she turned and stood under the pulsing shower head, letting the jets of water rinse off the cum that was leaking out of her well-fucked quim and arse while Harry used the sponge to wash the rest of her body.

Ginny was really glad that Bill had installed bottomless water tanks and a permanent heating charm to the showers in all the bedrooms, otherwise, she was sure that people would be complaining about the amount of time they were taking in the shower. She had never really been a fan of long showers until she and Harry moved their relationship into actual shagging, but when she had asked Harry about it, he just shrugged and said that it was a way of proving to himself that he was away from the Dursley's, since they would pound on the door for him to hurry up if he took more than 2 minutes to shower. After that, she never objected, although her list of ideas for visiting Harry's relatives grew even longer.

Once they were cleaned to her satisfaction, she and Harry stepped out of the shower. Harry was supporting her because Ginny's legs were still weak from all the toe curlers she'd enjoyed, not that she was complaining. Closing the shower curtain behind them, Harry picked up his wand from the top of the toilet and cast the ending spell at the shower wall, before the two of them collapsed against each other in laughter.

When they got their laughter under control, Harry smirked, "I guess Luna was really enjoying the show, but it seemed that Fleur was enjoying herself just as much, I wasn't expecting that. Not that I'm complaining about seeing her naked, but it was still a surprise."

Ginny grinned, "But it does answer the question, Luna is definitely still interested in you, the spell would have dropped if she hadn't cast her spell to watch us. It's too bad she wasn't in Gryffindor with us, I would have loved to climb in her bed during those long winter nights, she's just as sexy as I imagined."

He smiled fondly down at his girlfriend and nodded, "And you would have even more adventures to tell me about as if your playtime with the Flying Foxes and Lavender weren't exciting enough! Although I'm surprised you went after Romilda, after that love potion mess last year."

Ginny smirked, "Well, I had to teach that little cow who was the boss bitch, didn't I? She certainly learned her lesson and won't even look at you without my permission."

Harry laughed, "And thank the gods for that! She's cute enough, but I don't think she's got more than two or three brain cells bouncing around in that head of hers, and I would end up transfiguring her into a mouse and feed her to Crookshanks if she was around me too much!"

She poked him, "Behave you, what's Crookshanks ever done to deserve that?"

They were still laughing as they stepped into Harry's bedroom to get dressed.

_**Time Passes**_

The next several days were a revelation for Luna, and she found herself waking early every morning just to listen for the shower in the next room. She didn't get to watch Harry having sex with Ginny every day, but she did get to enjoy watching him masturbate on those mornings that he was alone. She longed to sneak out of her bed and join him in the shower so she could show him how much she had learned from Fleur's lessons! She managed to resist, she didn't think she was quite ready for what would happen, and besides, she didn't want to lose her virginity pressed against the back wall of a shower, no matter how much Ginny seemed to enjoy it!

But that was mild compared to the shock she got one afternoon when Ginny approached her by herself, Harry was off with Bill and Ron doing something, she didn't know what. Ginny had seemed almost nervous, which was very different from her friend's usual behavior, and when she led Luna to her room and cast privacy spells all around before asking for a couple of Luna's hairs! Naturally, she wanted to know why, and Ginny blushed, saying that she and Harry liked to play with the polyjuice potion, and Harry had a few fantasies about Luna that they wanted to explore.

Luna was blushing almost as much as Ginny, but silently pulled a couple of strands and handed them to her friend. Ginny smiled widely and kissed her quickly before putting the hair into a clear envelope and writing her name on it. Luna had been surprised to see that there were several other envelopes with hair in them, and she wondered what names were written on them?

She got part of her answer the very next morning when she saw Harry with Cho Chang in the shower. Luna had always admired the older girl, who had been absently kind to her when she was unhappy. She had even done her best to stomp on the girls who enjoyed stealing her clothes, but she had been distracted after Cedric died and had pulled away from everyone. Not that Luna blamed her for that, of course, but she missed talking to the girl at times. She had been aware that Harry had been interested in Cho, and about the attempt at dating during that horrible year, so it wasn't a surprise that Harry would fantasize about having sex with her, but that Ginny would go along with it, and they somehow got their hands on some of her hair really made her wonder how that happened.

Those questions really weren't that important though, not when she got to watch Harry taking Cho in multiple positions in the bathroom, including bending her over the sink and spanking her before sliding into her soaking pussy from behind. Luna wasn't sure she liked the idea of being spanked, it had always hurt when mummy had done it, but Cho sure seemed to enjoy it!

She had asked Fleur about it that afternoon when the older girl had come to Luna's room for her 'lessons' and ended up over Fleur's lap. She understood why Cho enjoyed it then, especially when Fleur used her fingers to tease her between the swats. Luna really enjoyed her lessons with Fleur, and was really looking forward to approaching Harry and Ginny and putting those lessons to good use!

She'd even started shaving between her legs, since all of the girls that Ginny polyjuiced into were shaved, and Luna did enjoy the way that Fleur's tongue felt on her sensitive skin. Of course, she liked it even better when the girl's tongue slipped inside her and she used her fingers at the same time. They strained the limits of Fleur's silencing charms on many of those days. Luna had even gotten good enough that she could make Fleur scream out her name when she was between her legs, and Luna felt a great deal of pride about that.

Fleur had actually been with her the next morning when Harry and Luna had stepped into the shower, and she had almost passed out from excitement, but Fleur's grip on her hand helped her calm down enough to watch. Luna nearly lost her mind from pleasure several times during the shower, especially when Harry pressed her against the wall and used one of his hands to hold her wrists together behind her back as he took her arse! She literally did pass out from the force of her climax watching that, and was really, really anxious to experience it for herself. Fleur had offered to use one of her toys on her, but Luna had turned her down, regretfully, she wanted Harry to be the first, but would be willing to come back for a visit after that.

Fleur had just laughed and hugged her, giving her a light swat on her bum and said she was looking forward to it.

Fleur lay back in her bed, panting, a wide smile on her face as she recovered from Bill's attention. She always enjoyed his reaction when she described her 'lessons' with Luna, and today had been especially arousing because Ginny had actually used one of Fleur's own hairs for their shower fun!

Naturally, when she told Bill that Ginny had used her hair, he had to take the potion that had Harry's hair in it, so she got to experience what it was like to be shagged by her sister and Luna's obsession. It was different from the way Bill felt inside her, but she did enjoy the variety.

It had come as quite a shock to see that Ginny actually started forming passion-fire during a particularly enjoyable part of the shower. Fleur had no idea that other traits besides appearance were involved with the polyjuice potion, and it certainly made her wonder what would happen if she took the potion with Nymphadora's hair in it? It would add an entirely new dimension to bedtime fun, that was certain!

She was a little disappointed that Luna had turned down the offer to use her toy, but after the girl had been with Harry and Ginny at least once, she planned on having a very serious conversation with her. Bill was attracted to Luna as well, and Fleur wanted to find out if Luna would be interested in a night of no-strings fun with the two of them?

Since she was also planning a similar conversation with Harry and Ginny, it was certainly going to be an interesting time once this damned war was over! Fleur wasn't certain that Harry would be open to the idea of swapping, but she had a feeling that Ginny would find the idea of having sex with Bill exciting. But that was a thought for tomorrow, Bill was stirring again, and Fleur eagerly rolled over onto her belly and held her derriere open to be plundered!

Shell Cottage

Saturday, May 1st, 1998

Early Morning

The time had finally come, the plans to infiltrate Bellatrix Lestrange's vault was as close to finalized as it was possible, and Griphook was waiting impatiently for them to be ready. Ron and Hermione were standing with the goblin, Ron trying to appear calm while Hermione was practically tapping her foot in irritation.

Harry didn't care, he and Ginny had something far more important to do, and they took Luna around the side of the house where they could have some privacy. Luna was uncertain what they wanted to talk to her about, they couldn't know about her watching them, could they? But all the questions flew from her mind when Harry pulled her into his arms and kissed her passionately, his tongue demanding entry which she eagerly allowed. Luna moaned when the kiss was broken, but then Ginny took Harry's place and Luna enjoyed the other girl's kiss just as much!

When the kiss ended, Harry looked at her seriously, and said "When this is all over, we will find you, we need to have a very serious conversation about your future with Ginny and I, if you want one?"

Luna nodded, a wide smile on her face, "Oh, I want one! Believe me, there's little that I want more, especially after those kisses, I want many more of those!"

With a light laugh, Harry leaned in a kissed her again, and then the three of them joined the others, with Harry walking over to Griphook, who glared at him and grumbled about the delay.

When the four of them were gone, Ginny took Luna's hand and squeeze, saying "We've got a lot to talk about, but it can wait until this is all over, but know that I'm in agreement with Harry, we both want you as part of our lives, no matter what! Now, let's get changed, we're leaving soon."

Luna was still in a daze from the earlier kisses, and what Harry had said, so she looked at Ginny in confusion. "Leave? Where are we going?"

Ginny gave her a look of determination, "Hogwarts, of course! Things are going to be over soon, one way or another, and you don't honestly think I would let Harry fight that bastard alone, do you?"

Luna shook her head "No, and neither will I!"

The two of them went to their rooms and dressed in their sturdiest clothing because it was going to be a very long day ahead of them, but they would focus on what was going to happen afterward, and to hell with Voldemort and his army!

End Prologue


	2. Chapter 2 - After The Battle

**STORY TITLE: Harry Potter and the Hero's Reward**

**PART:** 02 of ? After The Battle  
**AUTHOR:** Red Jacobson ( )  
**DISTRIBUTION:** HPFFA, , Archive of Our Own, Hentai-Foundry, Questionable Questing  
**DISCLAIMER:** None of the Characters You Recognize belong to me, they all belong to JK Rowling and her publishers.  
**SUMMARY: **Answer to the Harry Potter and the Hero's Reward Challenge on HPFFA, but I've added my own twists to the story. After her rescue from Malfoy Manor, Luna decides to reward Harry but finds out she isn't the only girl who has the same idea. Good thing Luna is a very open-minded girl, and so is Ginny!

**FEEDBACK: **Of course! It Makes Me Write Faster  
**RELATIONSHIPS:** Harry/Ginny, Harry/Ginny/Multi  
**RATING:** NC-17  
**WORD COUNT:** 5,602  
**SPOILERS:** None, if you don't know how the Harry Potter story goes by now, why are you reading this story?  
**WARNINGS:** If You've ever read any of my stories, you know what to expect, Oral, anal, Femme-slash, dom/sub, multiple partners, and Femme-cest. There is also reference to open relationships and possible partner swapping in later chapters.

**AUTHORS NOTES: This is AU in that both Fred and Tonks survive the Final Battle, while all the marked Death Eaters died with Voldemort.**

_**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**_

_**The Great Hall**_

_**Sunday, May 2nd, 1998**_

_**Early Morning**_

It was over, Voldemort was dead! And, scanning the room, it looked like all the marked Death Eaters were too. He saw Narcissa Malfoy kneeling on the stone floor, crying over Draco's corpse. It was a shame that she was hurting, but so were a lot of other people who hadn't enslaved themselves to a madman. He was distracted from the sight by Peeves capering around above their heads, singing his version of a victory song, but Harry didn't care, he had something far more important than an irritating poltergeist to think about!

"Harry!" He turned toward the voice with a smile, and opened his arms to catch Ginny as she leapt on him, his face lowering to hers as he kissed her firmly. The cheers and applause barely registered, they didn't matter, Ginny was safe! Breaking the kiss, he kept holding her as he looked around the room, glad to see that Hermione was standing next to Ron, and they were surrounded by all of the Weasley's, including Percy, and they were looking healthy.

And then Luna was there, a wide smile on her face as she looked at the two of them. Taking Luna in their arms, first he, and then Ginny kissed her just as passionately as they had earlier behind the Burrow. There was more shocked gasps than applause this time, but he didn't care. He did see the wistful look on Cho's face, and, remembering the story that Ginny had told him, gave her a welcoming smile and a wink, which made her face light up.

Leaning close to Ginny and Luna, he said, "Include Cho in the conversation, I think she's just as eager as our Luna, don't you?"

The two girls looked over his shoulder, and, after sharing a glance, nodded. Releasing his grip, he turned to join Ron and Hermione for the interrogation. He blinked when he saw that Tonks was now standing between Bill and Fleur, and the two of them had their arms around her, and briefly wondered just how close the three of them were? It didn't really matter, and he wasn't going to comment, especially after he and Ginny had their conversation with Luna and Cho.

"I really need to clean up, it's been a long day. But I don't think I'm going to get a shower very soon, the way Kingsley and McGonagall are looking at me. Can you and Luna gather up Cho and take a look at the seventh floor? I know that the room was damaged when Crabbe used Fiendfyre, but it might still be a good place for a private conversation."

Ginny nodded, "I'll make sure the bed is big enough, because Luna is practically wetting her knickers she wants you so badly! We had a very interesting conversation while we were getting ready for the battle. She even told me that she'd watched us in the shower! Of course, I had to let her know that we knew, and wanted her to see us. It was only right, the only way this is going to work is if we're all honest with each other, just like we talked about."

He nodded, "Send me a patronus when you know about the room, and I'll be there as soon as I can. I have a feeling that a lot of people are going to want to talk to me, but I'll try and put them off until later. If it's going to take too long, I'll send you a message, and you can get started without me."

He gave her a quick kiss, and waved for Ron and Hermione to join him as he walked over to where Kingsley Shacklebolt was standing with Professors McGonagall and Slughorn. Harry ignored the Potions Professor, and gave the other two a tired smile. "Can we go someplace quiet? I know you want to know where we've been and all that, but the three of us are exhausted, and need to get some rest."

Kingsley nodded, "Of course, I think we can all do with time to catch our breath. Minerva, can we use your office?"

With a nod, she led the four of them out of the Great Hall and up the stairs to the Headmistress's office.

HPATHR & HPATHR & HPATHR

Cho watched as Harry and Ginny embraced, a twinge of sadness deep inside. She still regretted the way things had gone during that horrible year, and had hoped to try again when they had gotten back to Hogwarts, but she never could get up the nerve to talk to Harry, and then everything went to hell with Professor Dumbledore dying and the school being closed down, and she thought that she'd lost her chance.

Seeing Harry look at her and give her a smile like that, and the hungry way that Ginny and Luna were now looking at her banished the sadness instantly, and made her extremely glad she had acted the way she did with Ginny that day in the Ministry.

_**Ministry Of Magic**_

_**August 12th, 1997**_

Cho gave a huge sigh of relief, her NEWTs were done! Now she just had to wait for a week or so to get her results, and she could decide what she was going to do next. She was giving serious thought to leaving the country, at least until it was time for the fight, because it was easy to see that things were bad and going to get worse. The Death Eaters wouldn't care that she was pure-blooded for almost 20 generations, to them and her mother were nothing but Wogs, and barely above animals to be destroyed.

Those plans changed quickly though, because Ginny Weasley came up to her with a smile and made polite conversation. This made her more than a little suspicious, because the girl hadn't exactly been friendly back in Hogwarts.

Wanting to know what was behind the change in attitude, she pulled Ginny aside and said, "Why are you being so friendly, Ginny? Last year you looked like you wanted to claw my eyes out every time you saw me."

Ginny had grinned at her, and then pulled her wand, "I'm going to put up some privacy charms, really don't want certain people to hear what I'm saying."

Cho nodded, she could understand that, with the propaganda about Harry being 'Undesirable Number One' all over the papers.

When they were in private, Ginny gave her an actual smirk! "I can be friendly because I've won, Cho. Harry and I are together, and we slept together for the first time on his birthday." The smirk faded, "And that is causing it's own problems, so you still have a good chance of being with Harry as well, if you're willing to share."

Cho had felt crushed when Ginny had told her that she and Harry were sleeping together. She knew that he was too decent to break things off after that. But what was Ginny saying, about having to share? Her eyes widened as she realized what Ginny was saying, that the two of them having sex was causing problems. She already knew that Harry was extremely powerful, was that it? As for sharing, it wouldn't be anything new for her family, would it?

Looking Ginny in the eyes, she said, "Just to be clear, how many women would I be sharing with? And, by sharing, are you also talking about sharing a bed? That's the way it usually works in these situations as far as I can tell."

Ginny looked frustrated for a moment, "That's part of the problem, we don't know how many women we're going to need! All I know is that, the first time we were together, I took him in my mouth, pussy and arse twice each, before I had to beg for a rest. And that was with both of us being complete virgins!" Giving a quick grin, she added, "Don't get me wrong, it was bloody fantastic, but I can't do that every day and night, I do have other things I want to do after all."

Cho couldn't help herself, she laughed, it was easy to understand what the other girl meant, "Okay, I can see why you don't know how many other women, but you didn't answer my other question?"

"I would have thought it was obvious, Harry is a straight male, and is there any straight male, anywhere, that doesn't like watching two girls having sex? And besides, if Ravenclaw is anything like Gryffindor, the tower got awfully cold at night, and you had to keep warm somehow, right?"

Cho shrugged, that was true enough. "Okay, I'm interested. I don't have any problem with sharing, considering the number of multiple marriages in my family back in China. So what do we do now?"

"If I could, I'd take you to where he is now, but that's not possible because of what's going on. All I can say is, we expect the final battle to be at Hogwarts, You Know Who is obsessed with the school, so, keep your ears open, and do you best to get there. We will find you after the battle."

Cho scowled, "I was planning on coming back for the fight anyway. Cedric and I weren't in love, but we were heading in that direction, and the bastard took him away from me!"

Ginny looked at her sadly, nodding in understanding. "We've all lost people to he and his followers Cho, so you'll have lots of company."

Then her expression changed, and the redhead looked almost, nervous about what she was going to say. "Um, there is one other thing. Do you mind giving me a few strands of your hair? You see, Harry and I like to play with polyjuice..."

Cho could understand the nervousness, that could be considered a very rude request, but she decided to take it as proof that Harry still wanted her, and she smiled at Ginny, lifting her wand to slice off some of her hair.

Ginny took it gratefully and transfigured an envelope into a plastic bag to hold them. She took a minute to write Cho's name on the bag before, looking around quickly, said, "This is too public for me to say thank you the way I want to, and Harry will want to hear about! Follow me!"

A bit bemused by the change in attitude, Cho followed her down a hallway until they reached the woman's bathroom. Realizing what the girl likely had in mind, she grinned in anticipation. They may be on better terms so far, but Ginny's behavior last year meant that Cho was going to enjoy having the girl on her knees in front of her!

Cho was already starting to get wet as Ginny checked to make sure the room was empty, and then slipped them into an open stall. She was actually impressed by the different charms that Ginny cast, enlarging the inside of the stall, and putting up notice-me-not, privacy and silencing charms, as well as transfiguring some of the toilet paper into a pillow for her to kneel on.

When Ginny finished, she shrugged out of her robes and shirt, leaving her topless. She looked at Cho with a grin and said, "You know, if you really want to enjoy my way of saying thanks, don't you think you're a bit over dressed?"

Returning the grin, Cho opened her robes and slipped out of her skirt, leaving her in just her knickers covering her pussy. Putting a cushioning charm on the wall behind her, she leaned back and spread her legs, gesturing for the girl to get started.

Cho watched with interest as the girl's eyes went smoky with lust as she moved forward, her hands on Cho's thighs. 'Interesting, she really liked it when I took control, does Harry know that about his girlfriend?'

The kneeling girl placed a kiss on the cloth covering her pussy, nuzzling the dampness before licking the juices that were soaking into her knickers. Cho sighed, that really felt good, especially since she hadn't been with anybody in months, but she wanted more. Snapping her fingers to get Ginny's attention, she said, "Take off my knickers, you can save them and give them to Harry, but then I want to feel your tongue, understand?"

Ginny actually moaned when Cho gave her the command, but took her hands off Cho's thighs and started pulled her knickers off. She seemed surprised to see the hairless skin, but just kept going. "When you give those to Harry, he can use them to gag you when he ties you to the bed and takes your pussy and arse, which I'm sure he'll do once you tell him exactly how you got them, including getting down on your knees to me!"

Cho struggled to keep from laughing at the way Ginny reacted, her eyes glazed and her nostrils flared as she breathed deeply, before the girl lunged forward and started licking!

'Damn, she was good!' was about the only thing Cho could focus on, the way Ginny's tongue was sliding between her lips and dancing along the walls. And when the tongue started vibrating? She wondered where in the hell the girl had learned to be a parseltongue? Cho couldn't really find the will to think about anything else from that point, she was too busy biting her lip and trying not to overwhelm the silencing charms with the noises trying to escape her.

It didn't take long for Ginny's tongue to send her over the edge, and she collapsed, sliding down the wall, panting with exhilaration as her entire body exploded in pleasure! She had no idea how long she was lost to the world, but by the time she was aware of herself, Ginny had dressed again and was leaning over her, pressing her lips against Cho's.

"Congratulations Cho, you're the first girl I've been with who got me reacting like that! Harry can get me on my knees with a glance, and he's going to love hearing this story. If you can get your hands on a Pensieve at some point, do it, because I'll let you see the memory of how he reacts." Ginny giggled, "I bet I'll have trouble walking tonight and tomorrow, but it's gonna be worth it!"

With that, Ginny canceled the spells around the stall and slipped out the door, leaving her to get herself back together.

She was still smiling when she got home.

_**End Flashback**_

Cho smiled in reminiscence, and when Ginny and Luna walked up to her, inviting her to join them in getting naked and smiling, she didn't hesitate in following the two girls out of the hall.

She didn't notice that a few other girls had been paying close attention and were following them.

HPATHR & HPATHR & HPATHR

_**The Headmistress's Office**_

_**30 Minutes Later**_

Harry sat back in the chair, looking at Minerva and Kingsley, who were both looking shocked. "Anyway, Narcissa Malfoy was the one that Voldemort used to check on me, and she realized I was still alive. All she wanted to know was if Draco was alive, and when I said he was, she lied directly to Voldemort, telling him that I was dead. The bastard had Hagrid carry me here, and I think you saw what happened after that."

He tried to keep the irritation out of his voice, the two of them kept pressing him and asking questions that had nothing to do with Voldemort and the Horcruxes. Why were they so interested in what Dumbledore told him during that weird mostly dead vision? He, with a lot of help from Ron and Hermione, had fulfilled the damned prophecy, and he really wanted to take a shower and spend time with Ginny, Luna and Cho!

Finally, he'd had enough, "Look! We've answered your questions, the war is over, Riddle and his minions are all dead. My job is fucking done! I'm going to take a shower and then go find my girlfriend, and if you try to disturb me before this time Tuesday, you'll get to experience some of the magic we learned, first hand! Am I understood?"

He stood up, Ron and Hermione right beside him, and when the two 'adults' looked at each other and neither said anything, the three of them walked out the door and down the stairs. When they reached the bottom, he turned to Ron and said, "Look, I'm knackered. I'm going to take a shower and then find Ginny. And, before you say anything, Ginny and I are going to be having sex, if you have a problem with it, I really don't want to hear about it now, okay?"

Ron laughed, shaking his head, "Mate, we've all known about you and Ginny since last summer, including mum and dad, if any of us had a problem with it, don't you think we would have said something by now? Besides, Hermione and I need to sit down and figure out how we are going to get to Australia and restore her parents memories, and then I'm hoping that we'll be doing the same thing."

Hermione gasped, "Oh my god! My memories, I can't believe I did that!"

He and Ron stared at her in confusion, when a wide smile spread across her face. "My parents, they aren't in Australia at all. I convinced them to take a vacation to the United States, and somehow managed to set up a fake memory of memory charming them!" Wrapping her arms around Ron, she started snogging the life out of him, before breaking the kiss, "I must have sent the trigger to be mentioning bringing them back, and when Ron said that, I remembered everything." She gave Ron a sly smile, "And yes, I think you and I are going to be very busy for the next several hours, so we'll see you later Harry!"

Shaking his head with a smile, Harry watched them hurry off and turned to the steps toward the Seventh Floor. He wasn't ready to even try and figure out what the hell Hermione was talking about, memory charming herself? Wasn't that supposed to be impossible? Whatever, he could think about it later.

Sending a message to Ginny that he would be there shortly, he was surprised that she responded, "We're waiting to see you, but, there's been a bit of a complication... Don't worry about taking a shower, the room created a fabulous tub for all of us, and we're sitting here naked, waiting for you."

He must have apparated, that was the only explanation he could think of for why he was suddenly standing in front of a wooden door that was across from the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy. Opening the door, he hears the sound of Ginny laughing, and the voices of other girls laughing as well. Stepping through the door, he shuts it behind him, and, turning around sees that there are a lot more girls than he expected.

In addition to Ginny, Luna and Cho, and he took a moment to enjoy the sight of her naked breasts, making her smile at him, there were Susan Bones and Hannah Abbott, and Pansy Parkinson and both Greengrass sisters, as well as Romilda Vane, all of them sitting in the water, their breasts showing. After admiring the rest of the girls, he turned to Ginny and said, "While this is an extremely pleasant surprise, I'm guessing there is a story here?"

Ginny giggled, "You better believe it, but it can wait for a minute or two. Go ahead and use the shower to rinse off and then join us in the tub."

He wasn't going to argue, even all the gorgeous women on display didn't stop him from feeling filthy. Stripping down, he did his best to ignore the whistles as he went to where the room had a shower area set up. Turning the water on as hot as he could stand it, he started scrubbing himself down, including washing his hair.

When he finished, he turned back to the tub and, not bothering to dry off, climbed into the water, putting his arm around Ginny. "So, what's going on?"

Ginny snuggled against him, her hand reaching under the water to stroke him. "Well, Luna and I went over to talk to Cho, and then the three of us headed out of the Great Hall. I'll admit, I was a bit distracted, knowing what was going to be happening real soon, but, I didn't realize that we weren't as quiet as I thought."

HPATHR & HPATHR & HPATHR

_**Earlier**_

_**The Great Hall**_

Pansy was staring at the carnage in shock. She really couldn't believe it was over, and she was still alive! And, judging by the way all of the Death Eaters had collapsed when the Dark Lord died, she and her mother were finally free of her father! She had to fight the smile that wanted to break out, it wouldn't be appropriate right now, no matter how much she wanted to dance on the tables and just laugh and shout out her happiness!

Seeing that Daphne and Astoria were standing by the wall, their arms around each other and looks of happiness on their faces, she waved them over, wanting to be with somebody who would understand. When the sisters got there, Astoria surprised her by saying, "I've made up my mind. I swore that I would do whatever I had to in order to get out of the betrothal to Malfoy, and, since it was Potter who made that happen, without me risking losing my magic, he's going to be the one to get my virginity!"

She and Daphne stared at the 16 year old in shock, and Pansy said, "While I can understand wanting to reward Potter for getting us out of that nightmare, isn't that a bit extreme, Astoria? It's not like Daphne and I, we haven't been virgins since 4th year, whether we wanted to be or not, but you still have that choice."

"That's just it,"Astoria said looking at them intently, "You two, and Tracey and the others didn't have any choice, you all had to submit to Snape, and then the upper years. I have that choice, and you can't tell me that Potter isn't a better choice than Snape, or Marcus Flint? I've heard about Ginny Weasley bragging about Potter's skills as a lover, and how dominant he is. Romilda even told me that they are looking for more women, because he's too powerful for her to handle by herself. And that's exactly why I want to give myself to him, so I know that I'll be able to have at least one enjoyable experience before Father finds someone else he wants to sell me to!"

Pansy shared a glance with Daphne, she couldn't really argue, the two of them didn't exactly enjoy what they had to put up with, and if they had a chance at an enjoyable encounter, why not go for it? And it would be a nice way to apologize for blurting out what she did earlier. Hell, she was scared shitless that she was going to die, and not thinking rationally.

Daphne nodded thoughtfully, "And, to be honest, with a lot of the older families losing either their Heads, or their Heirs, and in some cases both, today, there is going to be a lot of Family names to be claimed by Right of Conquest. Potter probably doesn't even realize the power that he could be claiming, and it's up to us to teach him. He and his allies, especially Longbottom, have the clout to make changes, to stop other girls having to go through what we did. Sure, Snape and the others are dead, but not all of the ones who used us were marked, were they?"

Astoria smiled, "It'll be nice to have company. But, one thing that Romilda told me, don't try to manipulate him, after what Dumbledore did to him, he won't tolerate it, and you'll lose any chance of getting close to him. Just tell him the truth, he'll respect you more."

"You know, Astoria, that's the second time this conversation you've mentioned this Romilda, just how close are you to this girl?" Pansy was smirking, she had a very good idea, but wanted to see if the younger girl would admit it. She wasn't disappointed.

"About as close as you two and Tracey are, we've had our tongues in each other quite a few times over the last few years. And Pansy? Don't be surprised if you end up on your knees making amends to Granger, Longbottom and both Weasley's for the way you've treated all of them over the years."

Pansy grimaced, she really had gone farther than necessary, hadn't she? She'd been so determined to keep her protective coloration by blending in, she'd been infected by Draco's idiocy. Oh well, if that was what she needed to do, she would do it. She owed Potter that much for freeing her and her mother.

The three of them had been so involved in their conversation that the appearance of another girl, who wrapped her arms around Astoria and kissed her on the cheek, surprised them all. The girl, Romilda apparently, said, "If you want a chance to talk to Potter, you better get moving. The Patil Twins and Lavender Brown are already following Ginny and two other girls, and Bones and Abbott aren't far behind them!"

HPATHR & HPATHR & HPATHR

"... And the other girls had similar reasons for wanting to be here, minus the political maneuvering, of course. They know that we are looking for additional girls, I'm afraid I wasn't that discrete, and, other than Pansy, none of them have gone out of their way to annoy either of us, have they?"

Harry shook his head, a little bemused at the changes in his life in the last hour or so, but something did concern him. Looking at Pansy, he said, "Pansy, you referred to me saving you and your mother from a nightmare by killing Voldemort. What sort of nightmare?"

Pansy looked uncomfortable, but, after a struggle, forced herself to speak. "My father was ambitious, more ambitious than most Slytherins. He found out that V – V – Voldemort! Voldemort wanted to have an Heir to continue his line, someone he could train as a loyal steward. My fucking father decided it would improve his standing in the Inner Circle by offering his wife and daughter as brood mares, to give the Dark Lord a son! Voldemort actually agreed to the offer, and it was supposed to happen after he killed you and conquered Hogwarts!"

She wasn't able to continue, because all of the girls in the tub scrambled out, rushing to the toilets that suddenly appeared, and were noisily sick. Hell, Harry was having trouble keeping from being ill himself.

Without thinking about it, he slid across the tub, and wrapped his arms around the shaking girl, holding her as she sobbed out her relief. He whispered soothing words in her ear and rubbed her back, until she eventually calmed down. He was about to summon some tissues so she could wipe her face when Pansy slipped out of his arms and ducked her head under the bath water, before coming up again. She still looked like she had been crying, but at least her face was clean now.

"While we're alone, I'm going to clarify something for you. Contrary to what Astoria seems to expect, I'm not going to tell you to get down on your knees for anybody, but I will want you to make a formal apology and explanation for your behavior over the years to Ron, Neville and Hermione. I'll be standing with you while you make it, so don't worry about that."

She looked relieved, but then he continued, "However, you can expect to be on the receiving end of several spankings from me, because you did hurt my friends. These won't be the 'play' spankings that a couple of the girls enjoy, these will be punishment. There will be six of them, spread out, one for each year that we were in school together and you insulted and caused trouble for me and my friends. Once you get through those, you'll be forgiven."

She surprised him by giving him a watery smiled, "Thank you, Potter, at least this time I know what I'm being punished for, it's a nice change. I just hope that I won't have to wait until the punishment is done for you to shag me? I've had more than my share of men in my bed, and I'm really looking forward to actually enjoying myself for once!"

The other girls had joined them by then, and Daphne nodded her agreement, which made Ginny, Cho and Lavender look at the Slytherins sadly. Harry shook his head with a smile, "No, you won't have to wait that long, I promise you that." Looking around at the other girls, he said, "Are you all sure you want to do this, either as a one time thing, or joining Ginny and I?"

It was Susan Bones who spoke first, "Harry, I'm still a virgin, and so is Hannah, we decided that you were the man we wanted when you brought Cedric home to us." She turned to Cho, who had a look of pain on her face, and took the girl's hand. "Sorry Cho, I know it hurts, but the bastard that killed him is dead now, Cedric can rest easy. It was the show of honor and loyalty, even though you were in terrible pain, that impressed the two of us, and then teaching us during the Umbitch year, it just made us more certain that you were the one. Nothing we've seen in the last two years has changed that, has it Hannah?"

The other girl shook her head, "And, I have another reason for wanting to be here. You remember what happened last year, when the Death Eaters killed my mother? Well, other than my housemates, Harry was the only person who spoke to me, to see how I was doing and if there was anything he could do to help me. I remember saying something about the only thing that would help would be knowing that the monsters who killed her were dead. It took a bit of time, but you did it Harry, so thank you."

Harry wasn't sure exactly what to say to that, so he turned to Lavender, who gave him a cheeky grin, "The twins and I just fancy you, and have for a while, even after the mess at the Yule Ball. Not sure if I'm up for a long term thing, but I do want to experience what had Ginny smiling so much when she came back to school last September."

Her grin dropped, "Actually, I need to thank you as well, if it wasn't for the dodging and other drills we did in the DA, that werewolf that attacked me would have been able to bite me, or at least scratch me, infecting me, which would have destroyed my life. So thank you for that!"

Before anybody else could say anything, Luna said, "This is getting way too serious! I've been waiting for weeks to get naked with Harry, and when I finally manage it, the rest of you want to sit around talking!" Turning to Harry, she moved so she was straddling his legs and kissed him firmly. "Harry, if you don't get a bed under me very soon I'm going to be a very disappointed witch, and you don't want that, trust me!"

With a laugh, Harry stood, lifting Luna in his arms, and climbed out of the tub. The two of them were automatically dry by the time they reached the bed that had appeared.

End Chapter Two

This one took a few turns I wasn't expecting, but I'll try to get to the next chapter a lot faster so Luna can get what she's been waiting for.


End file.
